Comforting a Kitten
by ToSaveMySanity
Summary: He needed comfort, comfort he couldn't find in his real life. He finds himself staring into blue eyes as his world falls apart. And Marinette cant help but hold her kitty as he finally lets himself go. This isn't the dorky fun Chat that Ladybug sees, but a real and raw Chat that allows Marinette to embrace both sides of her personality
1. Chapter 1

Plagg''s eyes widened as Adrien ran through the door, slamming it shut with all his might. Opening his mouth to make a comment, the kwami was quickly baffled by the look in the boy's face, "Adrien?" he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I hate him! Adrien snarled out, his green eyes glowing in the light, "Thank fuck I'm nearly 18," he breathed as he locked the door, stalking his way over to Plagg.

The kwami felt his inner chaos grow as the boy walked closer, it was radiating from him, "Want to go for a run? Hawk moth wouldn't even have to try to find your anger right now."

His words sunk in quickly, a nod was all Adrien could muster before transforming. With leather coating his skin, Adrien felt layers of anger freak away from him. Jumping from rooftop to roof top he let the setting sun cool his heated skin – freedom ringing in his soul.

Adrien let his body move without thought, enjoying the quiet of his mind that always stayed when was Chat Noir. He ran as far and as fast as he could, letting his legs take him wherever they pleased. An hour passed before the burning in Adrien's chest caused him to stop. Panting heavily, his thoughts caught up with him, the anger had faded and only his loneliness remained. "How could he," Adrien whimpered out as his shoulders slumped and his head hung low, glowing green eyes glistening in the Parisian light.

"Chat?" A quiet voice whispered out from behind him. Chat turned slowly, meeting the blue eyes of his classmate. "Are you alright?" she asked as her brows knit together in confusion and worry.

Adrien felt his body slouch even more as he looked at the woman, "Marinette…" he breathed out as his body began to shake uncontrollably. The leather clad hero stood on her rooftop staring down at her balcony, taking in the sight of the woman. She gave him a hopeful smile as she waited for his response, the smile shaking him to his core, "Princess," he sighed as he felt himself breaking under the weight of her eyes. Unwanted tears began to roll down his cheeks as he gave her a half-hearted smile.

Marinette's eye widened as her smile fell away as she looked up at the man who had stood by her side for years, suddenly seeing him in such a weak state, "Come here kitty," she cooed as stepped aside on her balcony.

Chat listened, silent as ever as he jumped down from the roof to the balcony, standing in front of her. When had he gotten so much taller than her? Her cerulean eyes bore into his skin as he avoided her gaze, unable to stop the prickling behind his eyes. Marinette's eyes softened as she watched him shake, fighting the sniffle that came along with teary eyes. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him, standing on her t toes so that he could lean his head against her shoulder.

Emerald eyes widened as her fingers wove in his hair, his senses flooding with the warm took for him smell of vanilla and lavender. One deep breath of her warmth was all it took for the teen to fully break down, crumbling in her arms. He sobbed into her shoulder as his body quaked, finally allowing himself to feel all that he had been running from.

Marinette waited for moments as the teen cried and screamed into her shoulder, feeling his knees weaken, she slowly pulled him to the floor of the balcony. She cradled his head as she gave quiet words of encouragement, "It's okay," she cooed as she stared down at him in worry. A half an hour passed before Chat fell silent, his body weak as he clung to Marinette's forearms.

His heavy breathing was not missed by the woman as she stared down at the hero of Paris, "Can I stay a little longer," he begged, emerald eyes pleading with her, "Just for a little longer."

Marinette chewed on her lip for moment, her eyes darting towards the door with calculating eyes before hesitantly whispering, "Let's go inside."

His steps were clumsy, lacking his usual cat like grace as he followed behind her into her room, his balance waning from time to time as the dehydration of his sobs finally hit him. She sat on her daybed with her back against the wall, patting her lap with a comforting smile. She hid her blush as he collapsed next to her, his heavy head on her lap as he nuzzled against her. "Thank you," he whimpered as he looked up at her face.

Her worry increased as she watched the restlessness in his skin grow, "What's going on, Chat?" she questioned, quickly adding, "Did something happen with Ladybug?"

Chat spat out a bitter laugh before shaking his head, "My lady is fine," he reassured her, "She doesn't know about this, so lets not bother her with it," Chat gave as much of a flirty wink as he could muster up; his fatigue setting in faster than he imagined. "My father… wants me to quit school, and work full time for his company," he explained, shutting his eyes tight and biting the inside of his lip, "Quit in the middle of the year and never talk to my friends again!" His body began to shake once again as his anger rose in his chest, "I'm not a robot that he can control! I wont just cut off my friends…"

"Shhh, Chat, you need to relax," she whimpered running her fingers through his tousled hair, "You can't have a conversation with your dad when you're angry." She gave him a reassuring smile, "You wont have to give them up Chat," her words were as warm as her touch, fingers roaming over the leather that covered his arms in a soft touch of comfort.

"I cant pretend to be perfect anymore, it's killing me," he growled out with tired eyes. Her soft touch was enough to lull his mind and push him into a deep sleep, his breathing becoming heavy as he relaxed in her arms.

Tikki peeked her head out from Marinette's pocket, eyes wide with confusion, "I don't think ive ever seen Chat act that way before," she whispered quietly as she looked between Marinette and Chat. "He'll be okay, Mari," Tikki whispered as she flew up to the woman's cheek, nuzzling it softly. "Funny how he came to your house," Tikki mused with a hidden grin.

Marinette was quiet for a moment, taking in the details of the boy's face, something about seeing him so upset was causing her discomfort. "I don't think ive ever seen him upset without an Akuma involved," she muttered, "Silly kitty," she breathed out as she continued to console the man, "How long have you been hiding things from me?"

Chat woke up to the smell of the bakery, surprised to see that his kwami had kept his identity secret throughout the night. Shifting slowly, Chat let his muscles wake with him, aware that he had been covered in his sleep; a bright pink comforter. Turning to look for Marinette, Chat felt a smile tug at his lips as she lay curled on her bed, an over sized sweatshirt as her new blanket. Examining her face, Chat felt a warmth bubble in his chest. "Thank you Princess," He grinned as her nose wrinkled.

Chat turned his back and crept his way though her room to the balcony door that she had left unlocked for him. "Chat," A groggy voice grumbled making his stop in his tracks. He didn't look at her, afraid of what she would say, "You can come back… if you ever need anything." She blushed lightly, happy that he didn't turn to look at her. She watched carefully as his tail flicked, letting her know that his cat ears had heard her loud and clear.

The morning air hit Chat's face like a brick wall, a grin plastered on his face as he ran across the roof tops. His worries had quickly been put aside with knowing he could return at any time to the girl who accepted him at his weakest. Chat snuck in his window before his alarm went off, releasing his transformation and letting his Adrien façade return – ready for a day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to say thank you everyone for all your support! :D

Few Notes:  
*I dont own anything or anyone.  
*Adrien and Marinette are older now, so i can only hope that Marinette can keep SLIGHT conversation, even if its just because she can see he's upset so please dont be too hard on the OOC-ness of hte characters, it IS intentional

* * *

"Adrien?" Marinette's soft voice rung out, bouncing between rain drops as it pulled the blond boy out of his stouper.

"Huh," He quickly jumped from the wall he was leaning on, his eyes gazing into the blue orbs of the women in front of him, "Oh Marinette! Hi," he breathed out quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment. It had been a week since he had last spoken with her. Between constant photoshoots and other things his father had come up with, Adrien had only been in school for a few hours at most.

The normally dorky and stuttering Marinette looked at the boy in a way he had only seen as Chat. Concern dashing between navy irises as confusion wove between the icy flecks. She wanted to say something; it was obvious in the way her lips parted as she stared up at him. Adrien put on fake smile, his eyes tearing away from the girl, "It's raining pretty heavily isn't it?" Adrien felt Plagg fidget under his coat – presumably laughing about the topic of the weather.

Marinette held her hands behind her back, a smile creeping onto her face as her memories flashed in front of her, "I like the rain," she breathed out as her eyes wondered the sky, "In all the stories we read, rain always symbolizes a change," Her words became breathy as if recalling her favorite memory, eyes shutting as she let the mist of the droplets that hit the overhang brush against her face.

"But it's so cold, it just makes the world bleak," Adrien muttered softly, almost hoping she didn't hear. His façade was cracking, he could feel it in every word he muttered and every move he made. "The sky is breaking."

Marinette turned to him, with a bright smile, "Maybe, but have you ever looked at everything after the rain?" The cheer in her tone was not lost on the girl, blushing brightly as she looked at Adrien's confusion. Quickly, she turned away, letting him watch her back as she searched for her words, "The world needs the darkness that rain brings," she sighed out, "It makes us grow, it makes the plants open up and live." She turned to him with a smile as she held out her hand, rose blush painting over her cheeks, "So, let the rain make you new, Adrien, let it make you come alive!" She grabbed his hand without another word tugged him into the rain.

The cold early spring rain cooled his skin the instant Marinette pulled him from his dark corner. Adrien watched in near shock as the women in front of him tugged him farther out into the rain, taking special care to splay him with every puddle. She was doing everything within her power to lighten whatever burden he was hiding; even if it meant making a fool of herself. He still looks so sad…

Adrien watched her and felt laughter bubble in his chest as her light heartedness let a comforting warmth spread through him as he ran with her. They spun circles around each other doing whatever they could to soak the other, spinning and dancing in the rain.

A car honk quickly broke through their jovial actions, bringing Adrien back to reality. Marinette watched his face twist into a different smile, one she was not used to seeing. She chewed her lip for a moment before running back to where they had left their bags, scooping them up in her hands, holding out a large black umbrella for the boy; a sincere smile playing along her pink lips.

Adrien's emerald eyes gazed up and down the handle of the umbrella before returning to the raven haired woman, "You had an umbrella this whole time?" Adrien laughed out, his fake smile shattering into a real one as Marinette handed him his backpack.

Blush painted her cheeks as she tried to control her stuttering, "T-Technically, it's your umbrella," she grinned sheepishly as she held it out for him.

The inner gentlemen in him protested as his fingers brushed against hers. His jaw threatened to open, warmth radiating through his fingertips from the girl's being. He held the handle long after she had let go, holding it above them both. "I like when you're like this, when you're not so nervous around me"

The blush across Marinette's face quickly took over. What was once a light dusting quickly consumed her face with scarlet as her words began to spill from her lips. A barrage of words quickly escaped Marinette's lips, none of which were real words.

Adrien let out another full hearted laugh, quickly cut short by another honk from the Agreste car. His blond bangs clung to his forehead as he looked at the stuttering women, "I need to go," He breathed as he took his leave. Each step he took away from her left him colder and colder, loneliness and bitterness banging against his ribs as he took his seat in the car. Reality meant going home, reality meant going back to being perfect, reality meant being seen for his name not for who he was.

As Nathalie began scolding him for taking such a long time, Adrien felt himself sink back into the dark leather of the car, his mind fogging and returning to an emotionless state.

Lightning flashed through the Agreste mansion as Adrien dared to look up into the cold silver eyes of his father. "Control yourself," Gabriel breathed, ever in control. Adrien sat at the table, an uneaten meal in front of him, his father standing in the doorway; Nathalie between them both with concern flashing in her eyes. "Nathalie, schedule the appointment and shoot back to back. Adrien can do his school work at home."

Nathalie began to write on her tablet, ignoring Adrien's looks of protest, "Sir," she chirped, eyes scanning over her plans, "Adrien also has a school party as well as a fencing tournament…" her words echoed off the empty walls, her pleading tone only reaching Adrien.

Gabriel waved her off, "Keep the tournament, the school party is unnecessary," The man looked down at Nathalie's form as she folded under his gaze, typing on the tablet, "I expect nothing less than first place."

Adrien slammed his fists down on the table, shaking the glasses and the cutlery, "Don't act like I'm not here!" He snarled out to his father's back. Adrien's emerald eyes bore into he fabric of his father's suit, so sharp that Adrien was surprised he couldn't see each individual stitch. "I'm used to you making my choices for me, but don't pretend I'm just your puppet, I'm still your son."

Gabriel turned back, eyes cold and sharp as he stared down Adrien's adrenaline ridden form. His sharp eyes did not waver until the boy's ridge shoulders slumped, his anger subdued for the moment, "And, as my son, you will do as I say." He turned to Nathalie, "We're done here." Nathalie nodded and escorted Gabriel out o of the room, quickly returning to Adrien with concern in her eyes. She had worked for the family for so many years, never once had Adrien taken that tone with his father. The boy would beg for leniency, but was never disrespectful.

Adrien continued to stand at the edge of the table, staring down at the untouched plate of food. His shoulders hung almost as low as his head, breathing haggard and shallow, "I'm going to my room," He remarked coldly, not waiting for the women to answer him. Fire raced through his veins as he at attempted to calmly walk through the halls.

Plagg peeked out from the teen's collar, "You're nearly feral, Adrien," he muttered in concern, his ears flat against his head, "I know teenagers can't control their hormones, but what's going on with you." As they entered the room, Plagg escaped the teen's clothing, looking him straight in the eye, "That wasn't an optional question, Adrien."

The sudden shift in Plagg's tone drew Adrien off guard, "Why does it matter?" The boy pouted, his kwami refusing to loose eye contact.

Plagg's tail flicked, eyes narrowing at the boy, "Cataclym is pure destruction Adrien, I cant let that power fall into the hands of a teenager who cant control his anger." Plagg's voice was angry, almost disappointed in the boy's outbursts. With a sigh, emerald orbs stared up with understanding, "You were chosen for a reason, don't let your temper with your father change who you really are."

Adrien stared at the black kwami, green eyes wide as he took in the words, "You're right," he breathed, letting out the air he had been holding. With a shadow of a smile, Adrien dug in his pocket and pulled out a chunk of cheese, "I need to keep calm."

Plagg dove for the camembert, disregarding Adrien's fingers, "Just go see the girl," Plagg gave a quiet growl, "She clearly helps your head," he jeered with a grin. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at the kwami's nonchalant nature. "The rain might help too." The kwami smirked, hinting at earlier events with Adrien's blue eyes classmate.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien grinned as he watched the two girls from a balcony. Ayla and Marinette laughed back and forth with each other, Ayla constantly showing Marinette her phone. Watching Marinette in a comfortable situation was fascinating for him. She was animated, bubbly, falling off her chair at times. He chuckled silently in the night air as he watched Ayla start blushing, a smug grin on her lips as Marinette let out a girlish squeal before tackling her best friend onto her bed; the girls laughing with a familiarity that made his heart ache. His friendship with Nino was amazing, they were best friends, but the masculine laws of friendship never allowed that kind of comfort.

Adrien wanted to join, to be part of their laughter, but with Ayla being the founder of the Ladyblog he was careful not to get too close, never giving her any hints to his biggest secret, or somehow assuming that Marinette was involved. Chat watched in curiosity, the crescent moon giving off just enough light to cast a shadow. Marinette looked at the time, quickly changing her posture from quiet laughter to a guilty shrug.

Ayla waved off whatever news Marinette had given her, giving a comforting smile as always. _She really is a good friend_ … Adrien grinned as he jumped from roof top to roof top, landing gracefully on Marinette's balcony. Leaning against the railing, he looked out at the lights of Paris, _A wonderful view_ … A splash of orange against the street caught his eyes, Ayla leaving. Tapping her balcony door Chat waited for his Princess to arrive.

"Chat?" her voice hung in the Parisian air as she walked up her stairs. Blue eyes scanned him over and over again, taking in every movement as he walked over to her. "Are you alright?" she breathed out as her shoulders stiffened, waiting for him to make a move.

"Purrfect, Princess," he took her hand and kissed it softly, looking up at her with gleaming emerald eyes, "Your knight in shining armor has returned."

"Tin foil," Marinette growled out quietly, correcting the comment.

"What?" Chat's brow rose in confusion.

Marinette smirked and shook her head, tearing her hand away from the teen, "Nothing!" she cooed happily. Marinette crossed her arms and popped her hip, "What are you doing here, Chat?" she asked playfully.

Chat gave a toothy grin, "May I come in?" He watched as Marinette chewed on her lip, before opening the hatch to her room, opening it for them both. Chat followed after with a confident swagger as he took in her room, "Princess in pink," He grinned taking in the fully embellished pink room. By the time he was done staring, he had caught a glimpse of his companion, who was watching him with calculating eyes. Chat smirked, beginning to flex his muscles, "Did something catch your eye? It couldn't have been my charming good looks, could it? I know you're checking Meow-t."

"Nope," Marinette rolled her eyes, "Just making sure you're not bringing fleas in my room," her lips curled, surprised by her own words. She wasn't masked, she was just herself. Chat brought that out of her. She giggled as she watched his ears twist with his expression, trying not to be daunted by her comments.

Chat gave a playful grin and smiled, "I wanted to apologize for the other night," he gave a worried grin and scratched the back of his head, "It's not like me," he breathed out, "I had a rough day, and it's not your responsibility to make me feel better. I never meant to bother you."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Oh please," she grumbled out as she finally looked him in the eyes. Her sapphire eyes bore into his uncertain emerald eyes, "Bother me? Chat," she shook her head and gave him a smug smile, "You're not a bother, and I didn't think it was my responsibility. It was a pleasure to be there for you," Marinette tilted her head with a goofy smile, "You've saved me before, so I really don't mind."

Chat's eyes widened, glistening in the light as he took in the women's body language, nothing about it said she was lying, a sincere smile playing up on her lips, "Thank you," he breathed giving her a smile, his tail flicking back and forth. "How have you been since hten? Has that boy been leaving you alone?"

Marinette chuckled, "Nathaneal?" Chat nodded, listening, "He's much better than it was when you met him," she beamed as she sat on her chair, "He's actually becoming more talkative in class!"

"Yeah?" Chat grinned, happy to hear about his classmates once again, "What about your other classmates? No more Akuma?" His tail swayed back and forth as he continued listening intently to the girl.

Marinette talked about each of her classmates, getting lost within her own stories as she explained the last few weeks to the stranger in front of her. Chat listened happily of stories of Kim and Alex and their contests, Ivan and Mayleen's continued romance, Ayla and Nino getting together after years of flirting. Adrien stared wide eyed; he had known Marinette for three years and never once heard her talk so much. His eyes glittered when she began talking about her best friend, alive with light as she spoke of Ayla's new romance.

"The Reporter?" Chat asked, trying to sound as if he did not know the pair.

Marinette nodded and grabbed her phone, scrolling though it, "And the guy who used to be the Bubbler," she muttered as she finally found what she was looking for. Marinette showed him the screen, Adrien memorizing the picture quickly.

Ayla smiled brightly as her arms wrapped around Nino's waist, the boy blushing so dark that his glasses had probably fogged up. One arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders as the other held the camera. "They look happy," Adrien breathed out as he held the phone, not noticing when Marinette let it go. Chat's claw touch's Nino's face, how long had it been since he'd seen his best friend; let alone seen him so happy.

On accident, Chat swiped on the phone, going to a picture of Marinette and her family. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the way Marinette and her father looked, making funny faces at each other while Sabine just smile sweetly. "You're family looks nice."

Marinette quickly took her phone back, giving a nervous squeak, "EEp!" before quickly grabbing at her phone. Chat grinned as the girl's nervous nature returned, her eyes softening at the picture of her and her family, "They're good people, we're actually pretty close." Chat's shoulders visibly stiffened and Marinette was able to see that the weight of his family issues were weighing on him, "Maybe you could meet them one day," she breathed out, offering a sincere smile.

"What? Really?" Shock was evident in his voice as he beamed up at the girl, a laugh brewing upon her lips as she stared at him. "That would be wonderful Marinette," he sighed happily, knowingly admitting to himself that she was probably just trying to make him feel better.

Marinette gave a comforting smile, "Did you have more problems today?" she asked quietly, knowing she had to tread carefully with the cat, "Because I have something that totally cures a bad day," a playful smirk played upon her lips. Her response was the grin that began tugging at his lips, his fangs poking against his lip. "Stay here."

Marinette disappeared down stairs and Chat was left alone in her room. Curiosity singed his skin as his acid green eyes roamed around the room. His ears perked when his eyes found her sketchbook, eyes becoming slits as he quietly snuck over to the book. Memories flashed in his mind of the last time he had seen the book, years ago, and how she had coveted the contents at all costs. Long cobalt claws opened each page, surprised to see that her designs had escalated to the same par as his father's. _They're wonderful_.

The sound of her footsteps were enough to tear him away from the breathtaking designs, quickly shutting the book with an innocent grin. The smell of food greeted Chat long before Marinette did, causing his ears to perk and his eyes to widen. "Cookies?" He gasped out as he nearly tackled Marinette as she walked into the room.

Marinette carried a tray of freshly cooked chocolate chip cookies in one hand and somehow manage to balance two mugs of steaming liquid with the other. Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the excited look on the cat's face as she put the plate down on her desk, handing him a cup. A knowing look washed over her face as she gave him a few cookies and his cup of hot chocolate.

Shock coated his every feature as his curious emerald eyes darted between the sweets. When was the last time he had eaten home made cookies, or even cookies for that matter? He honestly couldn't think of any. "Did you make these?" he asked with a tilt of his head, examining the few that she had given him; they were still warm. Marinette gave a small nod, sitting at her desk as she watched the boy; curious to see his expression. Impatience knawed at him until he finally caved, taking a bite into the warm cookie; only to feel himself shudder. The edge of the cookie was crips while the inside was chewy and gooey, sugar exploding over his pallet. Gabriel never let Adrien have things this sweet, as a model it would ruin him – especially if they tasted like this. "You're a baking goddess," he breathed out with a happy purr, ears perked as he let his tail thrash happily behind him.

Marinette bit her lip not to laugh as she watched the leather clad teen drool over her family's cookie recipe. "I knew you were a dork but seriously," she chuckled out as she watched him. Realization suddenly hit her, eyes softening, a softer smile playing on her lips, "You come her to relax right? To get away," she blew on her own cup, her eyes focused on the swirling foam that came from the milk. "So relax cat, let this be your safe house." She grinned happily. Chat's claws scratched against the porcelain, his ears falling against his head as his shoulders sank. She could see right through him without even trying. Marinette's eyes widened as she blushed, realizing she had been assuming, "Only if you want to that is! And if my parents don't catch you."

Chat couldn't help but let the grin slowly spread on his lips, "Why? Do you always let boys into your room like this?"

Without missing a beat, Marinette rolled her eyes giving an exadurated exhausted sigh, "Only stray cats actually."

A bubble of laughter brewed in Chat's chest as he felt this new side of Marinette growing on him, "Meow-ch, Princess." The black cat slowly sat on her daybed, still making sure to face the girl at her desk, slouching over his cup completely letting Marinette's presence consume him. "Thank you," he breathed, nearly inaudible to the young girl. After a moment he finally took a drink.

Marinette looked up from her cup to see a wide eyed Chat flicking his tail back and forth as he continuously went back to drink the scalding cocoa, never learning his lesson, "Chat!" She scolded nearly rolling with laughter.

"It's just too good!" He whined out as he fanned his burnt tongue. Marinette rolled her eyes as comfort washed over her, having him around like this felt almost normal; just like it did when she was Ladybug.

She waited with small talk until Chat had stuffed his face with the cookies before challenging him to a video game brawl. Knowing he wanted a distraction from whatever was on his mind, she couldn't help but smile as he agreed, taking his place beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

He could smell her hair. Wafts of vanilla from the bakery and lavender from her shower gel. His nose twitched happily as he took deep breathes of the warmth that radiated off of her. "Are you asleep?" She breathed out, breaking the silence between them.

A grin crept across his lips, "of course I am," he chuckled out slowly cranking his head. Chat could feel the wooden floor boards beneath him as he turned to look at her. They lay on the floor in silence, staring up through the hatch on her roof at the stars. Her head laying next to his as they lay in separate directions.

Marinette scoffed, her lower lip jutting out as she crossed her arms over her chest. Chat couldn't help but chuckle, only hearing her reaction. "What are you thinking about, Princess?" he asked out calmly, raising his hand so that his claws brushed against her raven locks.

Marinette looked above her head to see him playing with her hair, not mentioning a word as she searched her thoughts, "How long have you been coming over Chat?" she asked quietly, her soft voice faultering for a second.

Chat froze, her tone catching him off guard, "three months," he breathed, "once every week." Worry bubbled in his chest for a moment before asking, "Did you want me to stop?"

Marinette quickly sat up, shaking he head, "No!" she snapped, quickly regaining her composure, "No, I just feel like its been so much longer," she gave a sweet smile and looked down at the boy, her damp raven hair falling nearly to his cheek.

Adrien froze, finding himself drowning in her crystal eyes as they glowed against her corona of dark hair. A smirk twitched at his lips as his Cheshire smile began to spread, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were having fun Princess."

Marinette couldn't help but smile, "Of course!" she looked away for a moment, quickly covering the fact she had complimented him, "Everyone loves a new pet."

Chat rolled over onto his stomach, his tail swaying behind him as he put on an innocent face, "Then a cute little pet I shall be."

Marinette rolled her eyes and got to her feet, her pale pink pajama pants brushing against her heels as she walked over to her desk, "yeah okay, innocent." She jeered as she looked down at her phone, slowly putting her hair back in pigtails.

"Everything alright?" Adrien's brow rose, his ears perking as he heard another bing from her phone. Marinette gave a halfhearted nod as she continued reading over whatever had popped up on her phone. Chat watched with sharp eyes as the woman's posture changed, a weight falling over her, "Is it an Akuma attack?" He asked quickly as he too got to his feet.

Marinette quickly looked back at him, her hands up in defense, "No, no, just Ayla and Nino having a problem."

Chat watched as Marinette grabbed her phone, sitting on the corner of her bed, beginning to type away at her phone. Stealing the swivel chair from her desk, he watched as her brow frowned and she chewed her lip; concentration flowing across her features. She never texted when she was with him, so he knew it was serious. Chat allowed himself to take in her room again, the difference in how her deminor had changed just having him around. She was no longer stand offish, but comfortable.

He couldn't help but sink into the chair, smiling at the unknowing girl. She had become his ray of sunshine when it came to his life. He may not have seen her it at school anymore, but even if he had, she wasn't like this. She wasn't the sassy and passionate spitfire who made the best hot chocolate and cookies he'd ever had. At school, she wasn't the girl who beat him at video games and star gazed, and held him tightly within her arms – but she couldn't be.

Marinette put her phone down and sighed, leaning back on her arms with a content sigh, "Have you ever been in a relationship?" she asked bluntly. Chat's acid eyes widened, his tail falling to the floor quickly giving her the answer she was searching for. "Ayla thinks everything has to be perfect with Nino right off the bat, but… that's now how things work." Sapphire eyes softened as she stared up at the ceiling, "Love takes work… on both sides. It may come naturally to some but…"

"But?"

This was a new side of Marinette. They had talked about Ayla and Nino's relationship in passing but never had she mentioned her own views. The stary eyed look intrigued him greatly as he leaned closer to her, resting on the back of the chair.

"You choose love." Marinette smiled, mostly to herself Chat realized, "You don't choose who you love, but you're able to choose to actively love them or not."

Chat's grin widened, "Wise for a teenager," he breathed out as he watched her get up, wandering past the desk. Chat's ears twitched as he turned his swivel chair to the raven haired woman, his arms crossed on the back rest as he sat backwards, a grin plastered upon his lips, "Are you in love, Princess?" he teased as he gazed at her distant eyes. She had drifted off somewhere in her head out at the mention of 'relationships'.

Though Chat meant it as a tease, the flush that covered Marinette's face was enough to make him sit at attention, "Oh my god!" he gasped out, wide feline eyes, his tail flicking back and forth.

Marinette's eyes lightened in contrast to her scarlet face, her hands up in defense as he began stuttering, "I ugh, he no, yes, wait," her head fell in defeat, "Shut up," she growled up as she peeked out from her bangs.

Curiosity and jealousy mingled in his chest, clawing at him, with a wiggle of his brow, Chat leaned closer, "Who's the lucky man?" He questioned, giving a sudden gasp, "Unless… it's a woman!"

Marinette shot him a dark glare, her blush fading, "Curiosity killed the cat," she snarled out, standing from her bed nearly stomping across her room.

Her reaction amused him, a smirk playing along his lips, "But satisfaction brought it back." He watched her fidget with her back to him, the discomfort obvious enough for him to turn on his chair shrugging, "I wouldn't judge, Princess, I think you're purrrfect the way you are."

Silence was his answer, surprising him. Slowly, he turned to look at her, his joking mood driven away by the sight of the women, his ears lowering. Marinette chewed on her lip, cradling her arms, staring uncertainty of a picture on the wall, hidden from his view. "I've liked him for years," she signed, her head falling as her doubt began to weigh on her, "He'll never see me as anything more than a clutz,"

Watching the happy girl fall into her own self doubt became physically painful for the miraculous holder, "Marinette," he breathed out, quickly jumping from his seat, unable to take any more. Engulfing her in his arms, he pulled her fragile body against his chest, "Don't," he growled out, a rumble in his chest echoing against her ear, "Don't you dare belittle yourself like that. Not for anyone, especially not for someone you love." His words rang in her ears as her tentative arms snaked around his waist. He looked down at her with serious emerald eyes, "You're amazing Mari. Smart, passionate, creative, kind," Chat watched as her blush grew, feeling his body melt against hers instinctively, "You don't know it, Marinette, but you're beautiful, and any man would be brain dead not to notice you." Chat felt his heart beating in his chest as one hand dropped away from Marinette, the other going to scratch his head, "Do I need to beat him up?"

The blush faded as Marinette tried not to laugh, "I can see it now. Chat Noir beaten up by Agreste Gorilla!" She nearly snorted at the thought, her light hearted laugh never reaching Chat's ears as her arms fell from his waist. She backed away trying to steady herself from her laughter, "Cat on the loose! Call animal control!"

Agreste… his name rang through both sets of ears, his body stiffening as he absent mindedly watched the designer laugh herself through the scenario, Marinette loves me?

"Chat," Marinette asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. She grinned and muttered, "Cat got your tongue?"

Grasping at his chest dramatically, Chat let out a gasp, "Princess, was that a pun? Am I in heaven?" She gave him a playful slap on the arm as she walked passed him, returning to her bed.

When he didn't follow her, she turned and looked at him. "Chat?" she breathed as her brows frowned in confusion, eyes glistening in the lingering light, "Turn off the light and come on!" she gave a grin and climbed into her bed, reaching for her laptop.

"Do you have a Ghibli movie set up already?" Chat's ears perked as a childish grin spread across his lips, trying hard to push away the thoughts of Marinette's confession. Marinette turned the laptop so that Chat could see the opening of The Cat Returns starting on her screen, fluffing her pillows as he dove onto her bed.

Warmth returned to him quickly, spreading across his suit as he lay across her lap, her fingers finding their way into his golden locks. A quiet purr bouncing from rib to rib as he greedily took in her heat. Silence fell upon them as they watched the movie, Adrien nuzzling into Marinette's legs the more excited he got.

"Why Adrien Agreste?" Chat asked suddenly, out of nowhere. Marinette's hand continued through his hair, never faltering. "Is it because he's famous? I'm famous you know."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Oh are you? I didn't notice." When he didn't respond she felt as if he was asking the original question again. "I actually don't like the fact that he's famous," she chuckled bitterly to herself. "He's actually amazingly kind, and smart," she gilggled to herself, hiding her blush, "For a model, you wouldn't think he's as much a of a physics genius as he is. But he wouldn't let anyone know!" Chat felt himself smiling against her legs, refusing to look at the girl as she continued to gush about him, "He tries so hard to be everything that everyone expects of him, he's so self-sacrificing he forgets to do things for himself sometimes… Even without model status Adrien is an amazing person."

Blush fanned out across his cheeks, trying to keep his heart beat in check Chat whispered, "Well your prince is an idiot for not noticing you."

Marinette gave his cat ears a quick flick, "watch the movie, Tom Cat, I picked it just for you." As a response, Chat's tail came up and flicked her cheek, a deep laugh erupting from them both.

Half way through the movie Marinette felt a tight grip on her pants, Chat's claws digging into her skin slightly as his whole body flexed. "Shhh," she breathed as she turned him onto his back so that she could see him, "What's going on?"

Chat reached up slowly, dragging his claws along her jaw. Marinette's face flushed at the intimate action, his face far from joking. "Mari…" he breathed out as his emerald eyes glistened with a thousand different emotions she couldn't catch, "I'm the embodiment of destruction… don't let me destroy this."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien woke up the next morning curled around the girl, his legs tangled with hers as the computer screen lit the room. With a deep breath Adrien worked up the courage to peel himself away from her; knowing that it would take longer than it should.

He rolled over onto his back, staring at her ceiling for a moment as the dim light from the computer cast shadows across the walls. How many days had he spent the night like this? How many times had he wrapped himself around her for the comfort and warmth that he needed? He shouldn't be taking advantage of her kindness. Marinette shifted slightly with a low growl as greedily grabbed at the blanket.

Adrien held back a laugh as he slowly weaned himself off of her warmth, his eyes never leaving her. Once the chill of the morning air hit his skin, he was able to think once again. _What was she looking at last night…_ he thought to himself as he slowly snuck passed her desk. Different Agreste posters were pinned against the wall, some with designs and some with his civilian face. He couldn't help but smile. "And here I thought you hated me," he chuckled to himself.

"No talking, sleeping," a quiet little blanket monster growled out as it continued to curl itself into a cocoon. Chat rolled his eyes, a soft smile creeping over his lips as he noted that Marinette was far more a night owl than a morning person.

Luckily for Marinette, after years of chasing Adrien, her schedule as class president had engulfed her calendar instead of Adrien's every movement. Warmth welled inside him as Chat noticed each of his class mates names written next to the things that they wanted; it was a comforting reminder that Marinette was always thinking of other people.

A quiet beep of his Miraculous alerted Adrien to the fact that he wasn't the only one involved in being Chat Noir. Sighing quietly Adrien was thankful that Marinette had the foresight to leave her hatch open. Another beep alerted him to Plagg's impatience as Chat climbed up to the balcony before jumping across the roof tops; knowing that the second he landed on the streets Plagg would betray him.

The sound of Chat's steel toed boots hitting the stones was enough for Plagg to say fuck off and release his transformation, "Jesus, you humans sleep so much," he growled out, clearly throwing a glare at the boy, "And confessing like that… shameless!"

Adrien felt warmth bubble up inside him at the thought, a content sigh escaping his lips as he walked with Plagg through the streets. The city of Paris was alive even at five in the morning, but it was relaxing compared to the rest of the day. Plagg floated along with the sunny haired boy as he walked beneath the street lights.

The farther that he stepped away from the bakery, the warmth in his chest would disappear. Each step brought him back to his cold world. Walking through the doors, Adrien felt his chest tighten, Natalie's eyes widening as she finally saw him, "Adrien?"

"I went out for a run!" he quickly retorted, knowing full well that she would ask, "someone brought sweets to the set yesterday, and I wanted to work it off so Father wouldn't notice." He gave a nervous smile and watched as Natalie softened giving a nod for him to return to his room. "At least she cares," he chuckled to himself as he entered his empty room.

"You already miss her," Plagg growled out with a roll of his eyes, "Why don't you try going to school soon and see them all. Humans _apparently_ need friends."

Adrien's eyes lit up as a grin played upon his lips, a Cheshire grin beginning to contemplate a plan on how to get his father to agree to let him spend a day at school.

It took a week of back to back scheduling and sucking up for Adrien to finally convince both Nathalie and his father that he should be allowed to school. Walking into class was a wave of relief as the blond watched everyone's faces light up. Nino's eyes widened, glistening in the light, "A-Adrien!" he stuttered out jumping from his seat, nearly kicking his chair out from under him as he scampered over to his best friend engulfing him in the broiest of bro hugs.

Ayla laughed from her chair and bellowed out, "Even Mari's frozen!" she cheered as everyone gathered around Adrien, asking him about the days he'd missed. Marinette smiled from a far, trying not to crowd the boy like the others.

Adrien scanned the crowd around him for Marinette, trying hard to play off all the questions. "I'm actually back because my father needed Marinette's help!" he cut in, looking up to the raven haired woman as he spoke, "Since she won the last contest, he wanted to see more of her work."

Marinette's face flushed as her words caught in her throat, unable to speak logical words. Beginning to babble and flail about as his green eyes bore into hers. Ayla rolled her eyes, smirking towards the boy wonder as her arms crossed confidently across her chest, "And _what_ would Gabriel Agreste want with Marinette?" she challenged.

Everyone quickly hushed, listening as Adrien began explaining the situation, "Well, my father is having this big conference," Adrien scratched the back of his head, turning away shyly; he had never expected this much of an audience. "He doesn't have enough time to make my suit, so I told him you would…" he trailed off as his eyes wandered back up to hers, surprised to see her face completely pale. _Oh shit she does want to_.

Ayla and Nino's eyes widened, quickly darting to each other as they watched the expressions on their friends faces, "Mari would love that!" Ayla chimed in for her friend, her eyes darting to Nino's as her perfectly arched brow rose, encouraging him to help as well.

Nino shrugged his shoulders and put his arms behind his back, "Mine as well bring her with too! Show off your designer to your dad's buddies."

Adrien's eyes shot open as his grin widened, "Yeah!" He beamed, _Anything to get her to do this_.

Marinette's silence lingered still, Ayla smirking at her best friend then back at the boy. The woman got a grin on her face like the head of a mob as he lured a victim to his death, "She'll do it," she breathed out, "I'll give her your number and you guys can figure things out."

Adrien nodded happily as the bell rang, signialling them to start class. He took his rightful place beside Nino and couldn't help but beam. Not only was he at school among his friends, he had gotten Marinette to agree; even if it was through Ayla.

Behind him, the silence lingered. Ayla wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulders, pulling her close, "Breathe, girl," she reminded the raven haired teen. "I've got your back." Marinette was shaking, her eyes wide as she quickly darted for her sketchbook, causing Ayla to grin, "You've got this."

Marinette's sapphire eyes looked up through her ebony locks at her best friend, offering a soft smile as a thank you, snuggling closer to the girl as a quiet need for reassurance. Ayla was strength in times like this, and Marinette needed it. As time passed Marinette's ideas raced through her mind, how to dress him, what to wear, what would look best, colors; All ideas for Adrien's outfit. As she began writing notes about the outfit she felt a soft nudge from Ayla who gave her a disapproving look. "You're forgetting yourself," she growled out quietly. With a sharp finger to Marinette's notebook, Marinette let her shoulders relax as Ayla called her out, "Don't just design for Adrien. Design for a couple." The phrase made the girl flush, causing a grin from her bestie, "Dork."

"You're excited," Nino grinned during lunch as they sat against a few of the trees in the courtyard, "You haven't stopped smiling since you came to school. Even during math."

Adrien let out a gasp, dramatic as always, "How dare you, I like math!"

"And that makes you weird."

Adrien laughed to himself, slowly looking up between the leaves of the trees, "It's good to be somewhere where people genuinely want to be around me… for me." He breathed a sigh of relief and then turned his attention to Nino, "You and Ayla seem in sync," he gave a wink and laughed, Nino's laugh echoing after. "It's good to see you happy man," Adrien tossed the boy a smile.

"A-Adrien!" the sound of his voice snapped him out of his thoughts, turning ot see Marinette in front of them. Emerald eyes widened, his posture quickly straightening upon seeing her discomfort. Marinette chewed on her lip as she hugged her notebook tightly to her chest, blush painting across her face, "Um, I," cerulean eyes darted back and forth as she hid behind the notebook edge.

Nino looked between the two, before helping Marinette along, "What's up Mari?"

Her eyes widened, quickly remembering why she was there, "Would you like to come over for dinner?" She nearly screamed as she hid behind her notebook. Adrien's eyes widened as his first night as Chat at her house ran through his mind.

She said I could meet them, he thought to himself, letting himself almost become shy around the girl at the thought, "Dinner at your house?" he echoed, giving her a chance to back out.

Nino rolled his eyes, nearly slapping the boy beside him, "Do figure out the deats for your outfit, duh bro!" Marinette sighed and nodded, shooting Nino a thankful gaze.

Adrien light up quickly, smiling happily and nodding quickly, "Of course! I'll be there whenever you want!"

Marinette relaxed for a moment and gave a soft smile of relief, "Yeah?" she shook her head, throwing away her doubt as her smile only grew, "Okay, six o'clock for dinner then!" she chirped with an adorable nod that made her pig tails bounce.

Nino laughed and patted Adrien's shoulder as Marinette bounced off back to Ayla who gave a proud grin. "Don't worry man, you'll love Mari's parents! Do you remember them?" Adrien's eyes widened as the shock suddenly hit his tiny brain. He was meeting the parents of the girl who's bed he had occupied numerous nights. He had met them in passing a few times, or together with the group, but never by himself. Nino's voice in the background was drowned out, "Plus they make the best food, being bakers and all," as the thoughts of their reactions played in his head, "Tom's huge, you'll love him!"

How many times had he adjusted his shirt? He could almost hear Plagg laughing in his pockets as he tried one more time to look presentable, taking a look at the time on his phone. Suprisingly, he was early, something he was not used to being Chat Noir. The smell of flowers lingered in the streets as he adjusted his blazer one last time, tossing a worried look towards the windows he was using as a mirror, "Can I really do this Plagg?"

"Better hope so, because you're already there," the Kwami jeered burrowing himself in Adrien's pocket.

Walking into the bakery Adrien was assaulted by a wave of smells that quickly consumed him. The room was warm, not only from the ovens but from the bright colors and laughter coming from the people. Without being able to control himself, Adrien felt his mouth watering at the thought of Marinette's cookies _. If she bakes like that, her parents are probably gods_ …

A low giggle quickly pulled him from his reverie, looking up into the keen eyes of Sabine, "Marinette said you were on a strict diet, but I didn't think you'd look at food like that," she giggled to herself as she straightened herself from the counter and walked around the counter. "It's good to see you again Adrien," she breathed warmly as if welcoming home a relative.

Adrien felt his face heat up, blood rushing to his cheeks as his eyes pricked with tears he didn't expect. She had the same face his mother made when she had looked at him, full of warmth, kindness, and some secret understanding of the world. _Do all moms have that look_? He thought to himself as he averted his eyes with a shy smile, "Thank you for having me tonight, you didn't ha-"

He was quickly cut off by a wave of the woman's hand, "You can be here anytime Adrien." Emerald eyes slowly widened as he looked at her expression. It was soft, like how Marinette's looked when she talked about him to Chat. It wasn't just Sabine being polite; instead it was a secret message meant only for him, giving him a sanctuary.

"Mom! Hurry, he'll be here soon!" Marinette's voice screamed from upstairs, frantic and concerned as she ran down the stairs to look for her mother. Giving a loud squeak, her eyes widened quickly, "He's here."

Sabine chuckled, holding her hand to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter, "Yes dear, punctual as always. We were just having a chat." Steel eyes turned back to Adrien with a slight bow of her head, "Go upstairs dear, everything is almost ready, I'm just finishing up down here."


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien nodded and headed up with Marinette, stopping at the top of the steps to see the woman shocked, "Oh! I brought flowers," he breathed as he looked at her, presenting the bouquet with a smile. Marinette blushed and gathered the flowers carefully in her arms. His shy smile disappeared, being completely replaced by a true smile, the stuttering Marinette melting away into the Mari he knew as Chat. She gave a laugh as she looked down at the flowers in admiration. _There you are Mari_

"Thank you, Adrien," she breathed out as she looked him in the eyes with a brilliant smile nearly kick starting Adrien's heart. Just seeing her with a real smile was enough to make his heart jump in his throat, echoing in his ears as he followed her throughout the house. Nervously, Marinette gave a quick tour of the house. He followed like her shadow around the house, lost in his own thoughts.

 _So this is what a home feels like, a real home_. Adrien took in the colors on the wall, the pictures that recorded Marinette's whole life, the plants and flowers that warmed the house _. Its not just her room that's so warm, it's everything_.

"Adrien!" A loud booming voice echoed off the walls. Adrien stood up straight, nearly jumping at the voice; a startled cat. Tom walked into the room with a gregarious smile, nearly blocking the whole wall with his size. "It's good to see you again, my boy!" He jeered as he pulled them both into a hug, one teen in each arm, "Mari's been talking constantly about what she's going to do for your outfit."

"DAD!" Marinette scolded with a flushed face.

Her response was enough to make Adrien laugh, the embrace far from awkward as Tom swung them around. The man was a beast in size but a wonderfully kind man. His shyness was melting away with each person he met, "Thanks for having me!"

"Sweetheart, how about we get ready for dinner," Sabine's voice lulled with a grin as she motioned to the table, her steel eyes falling on Adrien, "I think the bakery made Adrien quiet hungry."

Tom stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the teens from his grip with a hearty laugh, "Of course it did, the boy's skin and bones!" Tom threw his head back and laughed again, wrapping an arm around Sabine as they walked to the kitchen table. Adrien stood staring, a smile plastered on his face as he watched the pair interact.

Warmth washed over him as Marinette skipped after her parents, looking over her shoulder for a second with a crimson blush. "Come on," She grinned as they both took their seats at the table.

Marinette let out a strangled groan as she threw her head back, flashbacks of the dinner flashing before her eyes. Dragging her hands across her face she whispered, "I'm sorry about them, they're not good with… company," she groaned with a shake of her head, peering out from between her fingers.

Adrien had collapsed into her desk chair, his hand on his swollen stomach, "That was so delicious!" he nearly cheered as he fought off the food coma clawing at his mind. Lazily he opened his paridot eyes, surprised that his posters no longer hung on the walls, _She probably took them down knowing I was coming_ , he couldn't help but grin to himself, "Your parents are the best cooks in the world!"

Marinette's shoulders relaxed as she began to realize that her father's horrible pun related jokes and her mother's overall 'mom'-ness hadn't completely scared the boy away. She gave a half hearted smile as she took in the way he looked.

She was getting flustered again, Adrien felt his body stiffen as he tried not to roll his eyes at the idea. How long would it take for Marinette to just be… herself. The raven haired woman stared down at her notebook, mumbling quietly to herself.

"I-I was thinking," she stuttered quietly as she peeked up at him through her bangs, blush clear across her cheeks. "Getting your input, um, I could… maybe?" Adrien sat beside her and nodded happily, staring down at the sketchbook; quickly surprised by how much she had already drawn out. For the most part, Marinette had already figured out the outline of the suit, only needing the finer details to fully complete it. "What kind of things do you like?" she breathed out, almost holding her breathe for his answer.

Shock shot through him quickly, in all his time modeling no one had ever asked his opinion on an outfit. Crystal eyes stared back at him, her br6ow slowly rising the longer he stood silent. "I-I've never been asked that before," he shied away with a smile, watching Marinette relax as she finally understood.

Marinette smiled softly and turned to a fresh new page, beaming up at him as she took out her favorite pen, "How exactly would you like to look, Adrien Agreste," his name rolled off her lips with a playful purr as she wrote "Adrien's Suit" at the top.

Warmth built in him as he watched her, loving the way her handwriting floated across the page. "Well, I guess it has to be black."

Marinette quickly tossed him a narrowed gaze, "only if you want it to be," she breathed earning a smile form the boy.

"No, I want it to be," he grinned as he scratched the back of his head, "With green maybe? It's my favorite color." The second he muttered that, he watched as her eyes darted up to him, staring in wonder. In that moment he almost wanted to change his favorite color. Turning back to her paper, she wrote down the note to remember. "OH!" He quickly shot, making Marinette jump with a giggle, "Could I have a tail coat?" He begged with a grin.

"A tail coat?" Marinette cocked her head to the side before her laughter bubbled up from her chest. Throwing her head back she nodded, "Of course!" and she wrote that down too. Marinette began asking questions about the tailoring of the suit, how tight he wanted it and how he wanted the pants to fall. Luckily, Adrien had enough knowledge of fashion to actually answer the questions to her satisfaction; Marinette writing down every single detail. Adrien watched as she wrote it down, her pen suddenly writing down _Chat?_ As well.

"Chat? Like Chat Noir?" Adrien questioned, his brow raising. He was trying not to smile, really he was, but he couldn't stop it.

Blush crept across Marinette's cheeks as she refused to look up at him, "Well… green and black remind me of Chat Noir," her voice was quiet and soft, "I could maybe base something off of him, since I know you like the superheros."

Adrien grinned and nodded happily, "Yeah!" Marinette quickly relaxed and smiled as well, at least before he dropped the bomb, "And your dress could be based off of Ladybug!"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, catching Adrien's attention, "I don't think I could compare to Ladybug," there was a sadness that echoed in her voice, one Adrien couldn't place. Her lips created a tight line before giving a forced smile, "I'll just make something simple for my dress."

Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, "You're not going to have to be Ladybug, Marinette," Adrien's voice was soft and firm, "You're just being inspired by it. We can be our own dynamic duo." He flashed a lightbulb smile that seemed to relax her. "Now, lets get those measurements for you so that your brilliant mind can work!"

He called me brilliant, Marinette thought to herself as she took out her measuring tape, trying not to fumble over her hands. He thinks I can do this.

Her face burned. She couldn't even tell how red she was, but even Ladybug's suit might have looked pink as she wrapped the measuring tape around Adrien's waist. She had been trying to keep cool the whole time, but the lower she fell with the measuring tape, the darker her blush was. Oh god, how am I going to do his inseam?

Adrien watched her carefully, blush spreading over his face as he noticed hers. Tearing his gaze from her raven hair, he couldn't help but hold his breath as her hands wrapped around his waist. Nearly 18 years old, Adrien was well aware of his body and how it would react to a young woman, nearly on her knees, in front of him. Fire spread through him as Marinette's hand ran along his calf, measuring his inseam.

He's so muscular, Marinette thought to herself as blush painted her cheeks, writing down another number on her sheet of paper. Over all he was very well proportioned, more muscular than his shirts let him on. Raking her teeth against her bottom lip, Marinette's brows frowned together analyzing the paper.

"Is it okay?" Adrien muttered softly looking over her shoulder. "I've never had someone take my measurements so in depth…"

Marinette shut her notebook and let out a heavy but happy sigh, "I want to make it perfect."

Adrien was just about to reassure her when his phone rang. Nathalie's name blazing through his happy attitude, Adrien gave a hesitant smile, "I have to get going now, but I cant wait to see what you come up with Marinette!" Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

He felt her stiffen for a moment before she melted against him, her arms wrapping around his waist with a nervous giggle. "It was good to hang out with you, Adrien," she squeaked out against his shoulder.

Adrien couldn't even comprehend her words, the complete familiarity and comfort that came from hugging her overwhelming him more than he thought it would. The way she melted against him was enough to solidify any doubt in his mind that she cared about him; the thought making his arms nearly fall from her frame.

Marinette blushed brightly as she looked up slowly to the blonde haired boy's shocked face, "Adrien…?" she whimpered out with a soft question in her tone.

His breathe caught in his throat as he took in the sudden beauty of the girl he had spent so many years sitting in front of. Raven hair brushing against her brows, galaxies of freckles speckling over her cheeks and nose. Glowing orbs of sapphire and sky blues danced in the light, shining just for him. "Marinette…" He was falling. Falling into the pools of shimmering blues that beckoned him to his very soul, the same eyes that had held such fire so many other times. Without knowing, he was leaning in. Marinette's blush darkened, rising up to her ears as her dark lashes fluttered slowly, her eyes reading the situation better than her mind was. He froze, quickly pulling away in shock, "It was so good to see you again." He covered quickly as he put some distance between them, "I'll see you soon."

She was pacing. She had been for nearly an hour now. Chat chuckled to himself as he watched Marinette pace back and forth on her balcony, her fingers tracing her lips. "Princess," Chat breathed out quietly as he held onto the balcony railing, standing on his tip toes along the balcony ledge, "You're paws-sitivily hiss-terical," he grinned happily as tail flicked back and forth, "It's almost freaking meow-t!"

Marinette spun towards him, narrowed eyes sharp as knives as she threw daggers at him, "Three. Three puns?" she growled out quietly, trying not to let his smile melt her frustration, "That unfortunately means you must be in a good mood."

Chat couldn't help his grin as he watched her melt. Whatever was bothering her slowly fading from her mind. "Oh come on, Princess, you know I'm purrrr-fect," he flipped his hair and shot her a wink, knowing full well a groan would come from her lips.

"You need serious mental help," Marinette grumbled to herself as she walked over to her hatch, opening it with a swift movement, "Come on in, let's get you some food."

Chat stared at the left overs with hungry eyes, it had only been a five or so hours since he had already eaten said food, but that didn't make it look any less delicious. Marinette collapsed on her bed and gave another sigh, catching Chat's attention, "What's on your mind?" He chirped quietly as he nibbled on a piece of bread.

Staring at her ceiling Marinette let the words spill form her lips faster than she could think, "I wanted to kiss him…"

Black leather ears shot up, his tail straightening on alert as he let the words sink in. Yeah, okay, maybe he knew it to be true by the way she was blushing when they were together, but he didn't expect her to just say it outright. The bread nearly fell out of his mouth as a low growl escaped, "You should have."

Marinette sat up quickly, crossing her arms over her chest with a playful pout, "Don't tell me what to do Chat," before giving a whistful smile, "I don't think that's how he meant it though."

Crawling closer to the girl, he leaned his elbows on the edge of her bed, "Well, you'll never know until you try," he teased playfully, "He might be pawsitivly smitten."

Marinette tapped his nose and winked, "Don't you mean kitten?"

Clutching his chest, leaning his weight against her bed with a dramatic gasp, "Princess, you slay me with your puns!" He called out with a grin, opening on eye just to check her reaction.

Marinette rolled her eyes and reached up, scratching behind his leather ears, "How many times will you do that?" she teased with a playful pout, "I can make puns too, Tom Cat."

Adrien stared up into the galaxies that speckled her cheeks, the way her freckles played across her cheeks as she pouted nearly entranced him. "You know Princess," he purred as she continued to scratch at his ears, "Maybe you should start being more obvious about liking that boy," he teased with a wink as he finally crawled up next to her, his tail flicking back and forth; betraying his 'cool' attitude. As his hip brushed against hers, Adrien couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat.

"Oh yeah?" Marinette rolled her eyes with a grin as she pulled out her game controllers, handing him one, "What should I do, use puns like you do?"

A cheshire grin played upon his lips as he leaned a little closer, his super hero bravo taking over, "I'm the one in bed with you, Princess."

Marinette's face lit up at the comment, eyes wide and blush painting her cheeks as her breathing hitched. Chat's heavy lidded eyes seemed to glow as he looked into her eyes, causing a fire to burn in her stomach suddenly. Chewing on her lip nervously, Marinette hid behind her bangs as she rolled her eyes, "Oh shush, you alley cat, let's start this game so you can get wrecked."

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to get out guys, i'm having REALLY BAD writers block x.x if you have any ideas shoot them my way so i can be inspired and such! :D Cuz that would totally be awesome...**


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien tapped his fingers against the desk, letting out a quiet impatient groan. "Dude, what's going on with you?" Nino asked with a raise of his brow.

Adrien turned to Nino, wanting to vomit out the words, Marinette isn't here yet and its nearly half way through the day, where is she? But instead, he shook his head with a smile, "Sorry, just got a lot on my mind Nino."

Nino lay his hand on Adrien's shoulder with a gentle squeeze, "Model stuff getting to you again?" Nino's voice was low and calm, his eyes glistening with concern as Adrien's smile slowly fell. With a quick grin, Nino turned around in his seat, "Yo Alya!"

Adrien turned to look at well, surprised to see a frustrated Alya talking to a flustered Nathaniel. Hearing her name, Alya gave Nathaniel an understanding look and patted his shoulder before returning to her seat with a sigh, "He thinks Mari's standing him up," she growled out as her fingers ran through her hair.

Nino rose a brow, completely forgetting the reason he called her over in the first place, "She's been sick for a few days, he's probably just worried."

Adrien's interest piqued as he listened in careful, Marinette's sick? Clenching his jaw, Adrien finally piped in, "Wait, I don't understand, why's Nathaniel think that she's standing him up?"

Alya rose a brow and turned towards the boy, "They were going to do an art colab and Nathaniel was going to use it as a chance to ask Marinette out," a devious smile played across her lips as she watched Adrien stiffen in his chair. "She's been sick for a week now," a quiet whine escaped her lips with a dramatic shrug Alya threw her hands up, "If only I could go check on her after school, but Nino and I have a date!"

Adrien quickly turned to Nino for his reaction, only to see the boy giving his girlfriend a love sick grin; well aware of her plans. "I'll try and swing by her house before my photoshoot!" Adrien chirped, a light blush dusting across his cheeks as Alya's eyes bore into his with a knowing glow.

"For once, I'd love it if you all could pay attention," Their teacher sighed out returning to her black board.

Chat sighed as he looked down at the bundle of blankets, his raven haired class mate sleeping on her balcony. Shaking his head to himself, Chat went to her side, eyes widening as he really took her in. Bundled in the blankets that he would normally use, Marinette had fallen asleep sketching out the designs for his suit coat. "Silly girl," he breathed out to himself as he crouched at her side to see what she was drawing.

A quiet groan escaped Marinette's lips as she shifted, her lips parting in a quiet pant that gained Chat's attention. Her face was flushed, sweat beading along her brow. It may have been warm, but there was no way it was that warm. "She's got a fever," he whined out as he put the back of his hand against her forehead. Heat surged through the leather quicker than he expected; alerting him to the intensity of the fever. "what are you doing out here when you're sick, Marinette?" He asked more to himself than the girl in front of him.

"Gotta… finish," Marinette's eyes opened to a small sliver, enough for Adrien to fully see how glazed they were from the fever, "Suit… Adrien," her words were breathy as her head rolled to the side again. Worry began to gnaw at him as he looked at her, he'd never seen Mari like this, never seen anyone this sick before.

Chuckling, Chat ran his fingers through his hair, walking over to the trap door and opening it before returning to her side. "Lets get you inside," he cooed softly as he slipped his arms under her legs, carrying her blanket and all. Marinette didn't fight it, dropping her drawing book in an instant to wrap her arms around his neck. He gave out a quiet "Shhh, it's okay," as she whimpered against his neck, trying to get comfortable amongst the searing heat inside her. "I've got you," he grinned as he leaned his head softly against hers, his grip tightening as he slowly went down the latter to her room.

Slowly, he laid her down on her bed, making sure that she was comfortable. Adrien couldn't help but hide a chuckle as he had to literally peel the girl off of him, "Marinette," he laughed out, trying to be gentle, "Let go," he chuckled with a groan as he listened to her whine.

After he had finally put her in bed, Chat bounced off her bed, going to the bathroom and grabbing a small hand rag, dampening it in cold water. Adrien knew a little about helping when people were sick, but not enough to be truly confident. As he looked in the mirror, Adrien took a real look at himself. In this light he looked so different than he did at home; warmer, softer, more than just a model citizen. Moments with Marinette were making him into something…more.

 _Quit it_ , Adrien, he thought to himself as he added more cold water to the rag, _Marinette comes first right now._ Returning to her room, her smell overwhelmed him, nearly causing him to stumble. I didn't think a fever would have this effect… he thought to himself as he shook his head, concentrating on the woman in her bed. "Marinette," he breathed out again as he crawled beside her, placing the cold rag across her forehead.

A defiant groan escaped her lips as the cold shot through her quickly, her glassy blue bell eyes slowly opening as she took in what was happening. "What are you doing here?" she breathed out as he lay beside her. Marinette's breathing had calmed down, still labored as her cheeks flushed from the heat.

Chat grinned softly as he lay on his side facing her, "I couldn't let my Princess fight by herself," he chuckled as he leaned against his fist. "Even if it's just a fever."

Marinette nodded softly to herself as she shuffled under her blanket, moving closer to the cat. "Just," she whimpered out looking up from her sweat soaked bangs, "Stay… for a bit."

Chat nodded, "Let me get a movie for us." With a grin the cat tried to get up, quickly surprised by the alabaster hand clinging tightly to his suit, a shy whimper escaping the woman beside him. "M-Marinette?" His voice quaked, emerald eyes taking in the sight of the shy girl. She couldn't look at him, her nose nearly buried in the blanket as she held tight to his suit. This girl… Chat shook his head softly and laid back down, this time wrapping his arm around the girl's form, pulling her close. "Just relax, Mari, I'm not going anywhere."

He couldn't see her face anymore, but he could feel her nod against the crook of his shoulder, her body melting against his quickly as her eyes finally closed; sleep quickly taking over. Adrien couldn't help but be surprised by how quickly she had fallen asleep. Alya wasn't joking when she said she was sick.

Hesitantly, Chat moved his arm, slowly drawing circles on Marinette's back with his claws. "I-is this okay?" he choked out, trying to steady his voice. Marinette once again nodded against his shoulder, her body relaxing more into her slumber. Adrien was surprised how easy it came, calming the girl, holding her in his arms and how quick his heart raged against his chest.

Hours passed as they lay together before Adrien felt the chill of the light leaving Marinette's room. Nuzzling his nose against Marinette's temple, Chat spoke against her ear, "Princess, I have to go." Marinette clung to the leather of his suit as her breathe became hard and raggad, her sleep plagued by her fever. Shaking her head softly Marinette's grip only tightened causing Adrien to laugh, "I'll come back tonight," he breathed out, allowing her to finally release her vice like grip.

Marinette's hazy eyes scanned Chat's face, "I'll be okay," she smiled softly, rolling to her side slightly so that he was free to leave, "I'll be here." With that subtle reassurance, Adrien willed himself to leave his classmate. He could spend all day and night with her and still end up missing her as he got home – even knowing he would be back later that night.

The smell of cinnamon woke Chat form his sleep, prying him from whatever catnip fueled dream he had weaved throughout the night. It wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep with Marinette, but it was the first time he'd woken up long before he had to leave. His heavy eyes slowly turned to her alarm clock, surprised to find it was only 3 am. A blissful grin played across his lips as he melted back against the young woman in the bed, taking a moment to press his forehead against hers to check her fever.

Alarm suddenly hit him as the gentleman inside him gaped in horror, completely taking in their position. One hand was behind her head, tangled in her loose raven hair, the other sneaking under her shirt, cupping her ribs with the claw of his thumb brushing against her bare breast. Even through his black leather suit, Adrien could feel the heat radiating from her bare legs as they lay tangled with his, nearly straddling one. The worst part, the thing that brought all the blood to Adrien's face was how his nose was pressed against the skin of her neck, helping him become intoxicated by her smell. _Shit_ , he breathed as he peeled his body away from hers.

Marinette's lips parted and a quiet whimper left her lips, sending heat straight to the pit of his stomach, "Don't go," she huffed as her muscles tightened, keeping him close. "Don't leave again."

Chat's teeth bit into his lip softly, stifling a groan himself; both in frustration as well as the hot coal burning it's way through his body. Her fingers raked against his back, urging him closer. Against his better judgement, Chat surrendered, brushing his lips against her neck, "I'm here, Princess," he purred as his glowing eyes watched her face in the darkness, memorizing every detail of her face – unaware he was about to swallow another burning coal.

He couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep, or which one he preferred. Blush painted her cheeks as she chewed on her lip, letting out a tired moan as she pressed closer to his warmth, her skin burning holes in his Chat suit. Everything in Chat's teenage body begged and screamed for him to repeat whatever he had done to earn such a noise. After a moment, Adrien's inner gentleman won out, pulling his hips from hers, still staying close.

As he pulled away, accidently dragging his claws across her skin, he watched as her skin prickeld under his claws; her back arching slightly. Chat shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind as his fingers brushed through her hair. "Marinette," His voice was haggard, thick against his tongue, "You're testing my control," he groaned out against her neck, his jaw tight as he fought himself to either stay or leave. _She has no idea what she's doing, and I'm just…_ it was hard for him to admit he was enjoying every single moment.

She began to relax again, her body melting into the mattress. Finally, he was able to breathe normally. Pulling himself away from her, Adrien found himself hovering over her with both hands on each side of her head, his knees resting beside her hips. She's beautiful, he thought to himself as a simple smile played on his lips.

"Adrien," her lips pursed, a hopeful smile playing on her lips, "I've missed you," she cooed softly as she sank back into her dream world, turning a bit to her side and back again.

As if being called by God himself, Adrien froze at the sound of his name, pupils blown wide as adrenaline pulsed through his veins. The sound of his name and the nature of their position burned through his body. An animalistic growl bubbled in his chest as hse watched her shirt ride up as she moved. "Marinette," he called out again, this time leaning his weight on one hand as he cupped her cheek. He couldn't keep himself under control much longer and he needed her to put him back into his place.

Long raven lashes fluttered open, eyes glazed as she was pulled from her sleep, "Chat" she breathed out as she looked him up and down. His eyes were burning against her skin, his mouth parted as he nearly panted as he stared at her. Marinette rolled her head to the side, brushing her lips against his palm as she stretched lightly, earning a quiet groan from the boy. Crystal eyes looked up in concern as she noticed his breathing get heavier and his body became ridged. "What's wrong?" She whimpered as let her eyes roam over him.

She could hardly see anything in the dark, quietly damning the boy for his night vision. "Oh good," Chat panted, "You're up," relief washed over his features, eyes contracting slightly as blush painted his cheeks; seen even in the dark.

Marinette's brow rose in confusion, "What's going on, chaton?" she cooed as she reached up, tired eyes scanning his features in the dark as her thumb raced his jaw, "You've never had a problem sleeping with me before?"

 _Back choice of words_ , Chat froze, blushing furiously, _very bad choice of words_. "You were calling my name," he groaned quietly. He wasn't lying; she called for both Adrien and chat. Marinette's face flushed dark red as she chewed on her lip. **_Don't stop_**. Chat's inner demons called as he memorized the picture in front of him. Alabaster legs bare in the moonlight as her shorts rode up her toned stomach. The bare skin only fueled the fire, but her face was enough to throw him into a hellfire like heat.

"I'm sure you're just dreaming tom cat," she pouted as she tried to turn away. Deny deny deny!

Chat leaned in, fighting the urge to press his whole body against her, "I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up," he teased, slowly slipping his hand into hers, holding it tightly. He was playing with fire now as he leaned down brushing her lips against her neck, "Just say my name again," he begged. Marinette gasped at the sudden heat, squeezing Chat's hand as freed her lip from her teeth, causing his pulse to race, "Say it again Marinette," he growled as his ambition began to fall away, "Please," he begged.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hold still!" Marinette snarled out as she pricked him once again with a pin. A loud groan escaped her lips as the boy beneath the fabric melodramatically sighed.

His black leather suit peeked out from the black suit she was making, his eyes rolling as she mumbled to herself, "Why'd you base this off of me, anyway?"

Marinette shot him a glare, easily annoyed with his fidgeting, "Adrien wanted it inspired by his favorite heros," she spouted in a matter of fact tone.

Chat rose his brow and grinned, "Does that mean there's a Ladybug aspect to it too?"

Marinette's fists tangled in the fabric for a moment, her pins holding everything in place as she went silent. "Maybe," she breathed out as she continued her work, "Alya thinks that I should make my dress based on Ladybug."

The melancholy in her voice alerted him quickly, "What's the problem with that," he questioned with a pleasant sigh, "My Lady is a wonderful inspiration."

Marinette slowly looked up, her glossy blue eyes staring up at him in curiosity and another emotion he couldn't name, "Maybe you can help with inspiration," she breathes as she slows her pace. "Tell me about her," Marinette commands softly as she goes back down to the hem of the suit pants.

Chat resisted the urdge to rub his chin as he thought about his Lady. "Ladybug is… wonderful," he breathes out and Marinette is finally allowed to see the love sickness that radiated from the man's glowing smile. "She has this beauty to her, that comes from the inside."

Marinette chuckled, "From the inside?" she laughed, "That seems oddly deep of you Chat," she teased.

His head swiveled on its side, his lower lip jutting out in a pout as he stared down at her with glowing eyes, "I can be deep! Deeper than the ocean, if I want to!" Laughing, Marinette rolled her eyes and let him continue. "She's beautiful in the most simply of ways, her sense of duty to Paris… her honesty," he melted for a moment, "her smile."

Marinette stared in wonder, her lips moving before she could think, "There has to be something bad about her."

Chat's brow furrowed and he bit the inside of his lip, "she's stubborn, reckless, and _so_ argumentative, and honestly can be a bit bossy," he chuckled to himself on the last bit, well aware that it was both a flaw and a strength at the same time.

Marinette had to bite her tongue to not snarl back in her own defense, quickly understanding his point, "Well, if you could design a dress based on Ladybug, what would it be?"

He had to think of a moment, giving Marinette the perfect chance to continue her pinning and hemming. "Not somethink slinky," he mttered softly, "Something more fun." His voice was soft and whimsical, lost in thought, "Something that lets her be who she is, without having to carry the world on her shoulders. Give her a chance to really just be herself – she doesn't get enough of that."

Marinette rolled her eyes, Silly Kitty, she thought to herself as she finished the last pin, "Alright!" she quipped happily, "All done, and I think I even have an idea for my dress too! Do you want to go play video games?"

Chat grinned, carefully pulling off the suit, he beamed down at Marinette, "Princess, did you know it takes an average of 46 ultra balls to catch a legendary?" Marinette's head turned to him quickly, eyes wide and questioning, "I would know, I tried."

Marinette threw her head back with a laugh. Chat's eyes widened as he listened to her carefree laugh bounce off the walls of the house. It was light and whimsical, absolutely beautiful. The light in her room glowed around her, _Wow_ …

She froze for a second, the light giving her a spotlight in her own room giving her an ethereal glow as she stared at him with soft confident eyes, "Chat?" she whispered softly, her lips parting in confusion as she tried to read his eyes.

"Marinette," her name slipped off his lips like honey, sweet against his tongue as he walked closer, his body acting on its own as he held her gaze. By the time he had a chance to register what was happening, he was standing in front of her, his neck cranked so that he could look down into her eyes. Long raven claws reached up and twirled her hair between his fingers for a moment.

Her breathing became heavier, her eyes analyzing his movements as she leaned slightly against his hand, surprised by the kindness in his gestures. They stayed like that for a moment, gazing at each other in the light. Marinette felt her heart pound against her chest as his eyes dilated, blown wide as they took in every detail of her face. Her tongue wetted her lips instinctively, jutting her lower lip out as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Stop looking at me like that."

His claws tightened along her jawline, blush creeping along his the line of his mask, "Like what, Princess?" he questioned as his body leaned a bit closer, magnetized by her whole being. His thumb pressed lightly against her bottom lip, the heat radiating though his glove.

He took in the sight of the young woman and felt his body heat up, a hot coal settling in his stomach as he looked into her wide glistening eyes, her pursed lips pressed against the black leather claws. She was trying to pout and finding it difficult. "Like you want to," she paused for a moment as the freckles on her cheeks were lost behind a scarlet blush, "Like you want to kiss me."

He froze for a moment, did he? Did he want to kiss her? Last night all he could think about was **_her_**. Her smell, her skin, her sounds. Her. Never what he actually wanted to do. "And if I do?" His words were quiet, almost silent in the room.

Long ebony lashes fluttered like butterfly wings as she registered the question. He wasn't fighting it, wasn't fighting back, wasn't even flirting – he was asking. "If you want to kiss me, Chat Noir," her words were falling apart by the time she said his name. All conviction lost as she stared into his heated eyes. What was she going to say? She was going to tell him off, right? But… why couldn't she. She puckered her lips softly, kissing the pad of his thumb causing his body to stiffen in surprise; an audible gulp echoing from the boy as his ears stood up straight. "Then you better do it," she whimpered out as her eyes fell away from his, blush radiating over her cheeks. Her arms had uncrossed themselves, resting softly on his chest; unaware of the racing heart beneath them.

Kiss her? Chat's mind was frozen on those words as they rung through his ears, She wants me to kiss her. Marinette wants me to kiss her.

Silence was her only answer for almost a minute as the Cat in front of her registered the words. Weighing heavily on her, Marinette couldn't let the silence continue, "Or… I misread the signals," she said with a nervous laugh, her palms pressing against his chest as she tried to give them some distance.

The sudden heat of his lips captivated her, devoured her, his hand wrapping around her waist. He coiled around her, consuming her in his heat as his fingers spread across her skin; in her hair and across her back, burning holes in her soul as his lips brushed against hers. At first, they moved slowly against hers, timid, giving her the control to stop whenever she wished.

One hand slipped from his chest into his hair, mirroring the way his fingers were tangled in her hair. With this movement the pressure of his lips changed. The soft movements of his lips became more hasty, pressured, his teeth raking across her bottom lip as his claws tug into her back pulling her closer.

What seemed like minutes, was only seconds, before Marinette broke away nearly panting against his lips, intoxicated by him. His eyes slowly opened, glowing with a light that she had never seen before; a hunger roaring inside her as she let out the breathe she had been holding. "Chat," she breathed

His name sparked even more heat in his eyes, the force of his body pressing hard against her. Each step felt like a dance as Marinette stumbled backwards onto her bed; Chat falling with her. His weight on her, their tangled legs, Marinette bit her lip trying to refocus her mind; failing miserably as his lips found hers once again.

She filled his head, consuming every thought of his in that moment. Her skin, her lips, her mouth, her smell, her bed, just her. Running his hands along her side Chat took in every inch of the woman under him as she bowed to his touch; pressing harder against his chest. Black leather ears twitched as he heard a hushed whine come from beneath Marinette's lips .

Prying his lips from hers, Chat focused on her exposed neck, his nose quickly assaulted by her sweeter than normal smell. She smelt like this only one other time, when she was feverish and calling out his name; the hint of cinnamon lingering. "Marinette," he called out, a soft purr in her ear.

"Marinette, are you awake?" Sabine called from down stairs; quickly halting both teenager's movements before making them bust out in laughter.

Marinette nearly bounced into class the next few days, earning a subtle laugh from Nino and Alya as they shook their heads; grinning like proud parents. "You look happy," Alya teased with a devilish grin, leaning against her boyfriend's shoulder, "Doesn't she look happy."

"Positively smitten," Nino grinned back, sly as the woman next to him as they gave each other side glances, "What ever do you think it could possibly be, Alya?"

"I don't know, Nino," she sang out as she looked back at her best friend who, to her amusement, looked like a startled cat who had gotten caught stealing something. "What ever could it be?"

Marinette huffed quietly, reigning in her emotions, "Oh har-dee har har," she grumbled under her breath as she took her seat beside Alya, "I'm just excited," she answered after a moment of silence and heavy glares.

Nino grinned and rubbed his chin, "Oh, is that because Adrien's going to be in class today?"

"Or is it because tonight's the big dance," Alya finished, their grins gaining a wolfish quality as they stared at her; watching her blush creep across her skin. With a face eating grin, her best friend poked her softly, "Did you finish?"

Pouting Marinette looked away, "Wouldn't you like to know," she teased back as she tossed a glare back to the couple.

"I would!" Adrien piped as he rose his hand, a grin across his lips as he looked at the girl. Marinette froze in her chair, her shoulders up to her ears as she gave a quick nod. "I cant wait to see what you've done," Adrien beamed honestly, even as Chat he hadn't seen the final projects, let alone her dress at all. Focusing on her was difficult, it was like swallowing a hot coal every time he tried, imaging how they had been only a few nights before.

Quickly, Adrien took his seat by Nino, surprised to find the boy staring at him with a slacked jaw and wide eyes, "What just happened," Nino asked in confusion as his gaze bore down into Adrien. "You're looking at her like-" Nino stopped and slammed his palms on the desk, realization hitting.

"What?" Adrien whimpered out, fear rushing through him.

Nino gave a grin, his bro-senses tingling, "Did you have a wet dream about Mari?" He asked bluntly, but quietly. Adrien nearly fell out of his seat, clawing at the desk for some kind of comfort. Nino threw his head back and laughed, a full hearty man laugh that quickly gained the attention from the girls behind him, "Does that mean you're finally moving on from your Ladybug Stage?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Adrien gasped out, blushing darker as he looked around the class, "I didn't have a Ladybug Stage!" he called out.

"Pft!" Everyone rolled their eyes and began to laugh as well, "Come on dude," Kim jeered with a grin, "Everyone had a ladybug stage."

Alix and Alya both let out a dreamy sigh and agreed, "Yeah, everyone."

Adrien's blush didn't subside as he looked away from Nino, plotting a way to either run from the class and never return OR kill his best friend. Nino gave him a playful grin and slapped him on the back, "Come on man, you loved her!"

Marinette's voice was a cowering mouse as she finally spoke up, "You loved her?" she whispered out, eyes wide and face ashen.

Adrien scratched the back of his head, blush slowly subsiding as someone was talking to him without making fun of him, "I still do," he said quickly, "After all, she's Ladybug!" he added, hoping she would take it in the most fan-loving way.

Nino grinned and turned towards the girls, somehow missing the glare he was getting from Alya, "Yeah, he has posters of her and everything! He even tried to ask her out once!"

"Nino!" Adrien gasped and Alya growled – quickly shutting the man up. Marinette stared down at her desk, no longer dawning a happy smile as the class bell rang out. Adrien's eyes widened as he realized the mistake. He was her prince charming, how had he forgotten that, and he had just said he loved someone else; a super hero, but still someone else.

Adrien sat in his desk impatiently as he waited for their break, tapping his pencil against the desk as he internally scolded himself. _You don't get to just make out with her and then say you love someone else_. He scolded, quickly and with questionable mental health he replied back to himself, _But she made out with Chat Noir not Adrien_.

That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, Adrien reminded himself as the bell rang, quickly turning around in hopes of finding Marinette. She was lost in her sketch book in a way he'd never seen, brow furrowed and her lips a thin line; almost angry at whatever she was looking at. "Marinette!" he called out happily, giving her a megawatt smile in hopes of cheering her up.

She looked up slowly, clearly in a daze, "Oh," Marinette gave a half hearted smile as she shut her book, quickly quelling Adrien's confidence. "I was actually going to go get your suit quick," she drolled softly as she put her book in her bag, "And then I could just meet you at the place?"

Her voice was soft, distant, so far from what Adrien wanted it to be. Swallowing hard the blonde gave a nod, "That could work, I can always pick you up?" Please, just let me try.

Marinette's smile became more real, if only for a moment, "That's okay, girls take way too long to get ready anyway."

It was an excuse and Adrien knew it. Damn it, he cursed to himself as Marinette's attention got pulled away by Alya as they talked about the class project. "Do you have my number?" He asked out of no where, surprising the pair. Marinette gave a soft nod and Alya confirmed it, "Okay, call me when you get there, please." He nearly begged, and he knew it as Marinette's mouth opened in a sharp exhale, "I want to show off my designer." He added softly as he gazed into her eyes, begging for any response that would give him a hint of where he stood.

Marinette gave a soft smile, her eyes falling away from his as she stared at the desk, "Okay, I'll make sure to do that," she looked up at him for a moment before returning to her conversation with Alya.

Glowing green eyes scanned the room over and over again from the balcony, "Where is she?" he muttered quietly to the black kwami leaning against the banister.

Plagg munched on a wedge of cheese as he shifted behind the pillar, "You're impatient," he growled with a roll of his eyes, "It's hardly even six, the whole thing hasn't even started yet!" The kwami couldn't help but chuckle as his kitten paced along the railing, adjusting his new suit. A playful smirk played along the kwami's lips, "The girl did great. You actually look half decent, kid."

Adrien turned on his heels, throwing Plagg a glare. Marinette had done **_phenomenal_** , even Natalie and his father had commented about the glorious tailoring that went into every piece of the suit. About to scold his kwami, Adrien froze as he watched Plagg's ears shoot up, becoming fully alert; A single word falling from the cheese eating demon's lips, "Ladybug."

Plagg was surprised that Adrien didn't snap his neck at how fast he turned ot the ballroom doors. The boy's mouth hung open as he watched his normally red clad partner walk confidently into the room – everyone well aware of who she was from the red mask that adorned her face. Chuckling, Plagg quickly darted into Adrien's coat pocket, knowing full well the boy was going to run to the woman's side; if not jump to it from the balcony itself. Adrien stopped at the bottom of the stairs, quickly adjusting his hair and suit – he needed to be perfect.

"Adrien," her voice. Adrien quickly stiffed as blush crept over his cheeks. Slowly, he turned to her, completely taking her in. Raven hair curled and cascaded past her shoulders, a curl he'd never seen, a small twisted strand of her hair pulled from the side as her bangs fell in front of her eyes. Oh god, her eyes. Ladybug was wearing makeup. Gorgeous blue eyes glistened like stars against the smoky eye and long mascara coated lashes. Was the blush that glowed under her mask real or make up? Adrien couldn't tell, he was too focused on her glistening ruby lips to even care. Scanning over her dress, Adrien felt his flush deepen, mouth threatening to drop open. Soft white fabric, adorned with a soft ivory hem made the pale heroine glow. The halter top of the dress plunged to the center of her chest, her perky bust enhanced, cinching tightly around her waist but flowing out at her hips; the hem reaching mid thigh at the front and to her ankles in the back. With the high low hem, Adrien was surprised to see a red and black pockadot pattern hidden behind her long toned alabaster legs.

How many times had he watched her run atop the rooftops, those strong legs leaping and bounding them throughout the Parisian air, but seeing them completely bare was enough to send more heat throughout his body. He stood there, in black and green, while she stood with white and red; a complete pair, as always.

"A-Adrien?" Ladybug called again, breath hitching in her throat as the boy stared at her up and down, "Marinette made the dress…" she trailed off as her eyes finally met his, heat and electricity blooming under her skin as she saw the pure heat that made his eyes glow.

"You're beautiful," Adrien breathed out as he stepped closer, completely entranced by the woman in front of him. This was His Lady, the hero of Paris, in heels and a dress blushing for him, Adrien, in his civilian form. He didn't care why she was there; he did but right now he just wanted _her_. He didnt care that Marinette hadn't showed up yet, he did but His Lady was **right here** and he was sure Marinette would be there soon. He didn't care that there were whispers from around them, he'd handle it later. Right now it was just her, his beautiful Lady.

With a perfect bow, Adrien gave a shy smile, "May I ask the most beautiful women in Paris to dance?" he held out his hand for her, surprised by the shocked face that accompanied the action.

She blushed and Adrien felt as if he was walking on air as she stepped forward, taking his hand. He walked behind her for a moment, as he always did, noticing that her halter had turned into a crochet Eiffel tower that hooked to the back of her dress; only Ladybug would carry Paris on her back. Marinette did outstanding for the both of them. And the best part, the whole world knew she was his lady tonight.


End file.
